1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing method that performs duplex printing on a continuous sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to continuously do a lot of printing such as lab printing, a printing apparatus of a type that performs printing on a roll shape continuous sheet is used in some cases. As the roll shape continuous sheet, there is one having areas such as unclean areas and sheet joining parts where printing cannot be performed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-237157 discloses a printing apparatus that preliminarily marks such areas on a roll sheet; when detecting such marked parts by a sensor, cuts the marked parts; and collects the cut marked parts. In doing so, the areas not enough to perform printing are not printed, but cut and collected, and in areas suitable for printing, a print operation is performed.
However, even in the case were areas where printing cannot be performed are present due to the attachment of dust, dirt, and the like on one of surfaces, depending on a level of such uncleanliness, the other surface in the areas can be printed in some cases. Even in such cases, the printing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-237157 cuts and collects such areas, so that such parts can no longer be used, and therefore a sheet may not be able to be efficiently used.